


Second Wedding In Las Vegas

by theblinkytheory



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team just returned from the discovery of a 084 and Coulson decides to give to the entire team an entire afternoon and an evening full of fun and relax, all decide to go to LasVegas girls give themselves to shopping and the boys give videogames in room games, only to find themselves all at 21:00 for dinner and then come back together at the base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well agents from now until tomorrow morning feel free, everybody have fun"

The agents in hearing those words rejoiced saying

"Yeeeeees freedom"

And then Skye beginning to propose an activity that everyone liked "

"How about if we go there all in Vegas, we girls we give to shopping and spa and you guys give to videogames and then we all come together together for dinner and then go back to bed? "

The activities proposed Skye everyone liked and everyone went to prepare. After all ready went into the car and set off for LasVegas. Once in LasVegas girls immediately ran to the spa and after shopping all but Bobbi, the boys also ran once in their playroom everyone except Hunter.

After 30 minutes the girls they saw Bobbi May and say

"Bobbi, but where the hell have you gone?"

Bobbi tone very happy he showed to all the girls her left hand, on which stood an engagement ring, all of them said they understood and Gennifer amazed

"Whaat not tell me that you and Lance will re-married here in Vegas?"

"It is between two hours and then correct all to dinner and then you know it back to base."Bobbi replied in a tone very happy.

"Ok then you can say that we're after the wedding dress and then to the spa to get ready?" Said Jemma

"Well you do not own to hunt the wedding dress for me you just a nice outfit and stylish for you the same as you'll be my bridesmaids, and you too Janet will you be my bridesmaid "said Bobbi

"Ok so we all understand why we do not move ??? Between two hours Bobbi re-bride, her bridesmaids and we are still here to make an impaled beautiful engagement ring ??? "Skye said that when I talk about the ring's eyes lit up.

"Ops and true you're right Skye and time to run" said Gennifer

It all began to prepare for the wedding of HuntingBird

While all the girls were chatting just before start preparing Lance went to warn the kids to discover the news reacted amazed.

"Whaat you re-marry Bobbi here in Vegas?" said Bryan

"Of course we are here impaled we must prepare and you shall be my witnesses, Thomas and you'll be the pageboy." Said Lance

"So we dedicate this hour farewell to celibacy, in the playroom and then prepare? Right?" Leo said

"Of course I will stay here and let us stop impaled in chiaccerare as the girls go," said Lance

And even the guys began to prepare for the wedding.

After all be ready and be gone in one of the many wedding chapels that are found in LasVegas the ceremony, celebrated by an Elvis impersonator Spresley began, not wanting to wait Lance asked Elvis impersonator to go faster. And as I asked Coulson run away laughing.

"Excuse me can go faster? Thanks?"

"Ok wants me to go straight to the point?" Said the Elvis impersonator

"Sure," said Lance

And promptly Thomas is preparing to deliver the wedding rings to the spouses and the Elvis impersonator heads and answered

"I undestand"

Lance took the ring from the pillow that held in his hands the twins Ward-Baddock and Elvis impersonator said

"Lance repeat after me"

"And with this ring I Lance Bobbi take you as my lawful wife to love and to cherish until death do us part"

Lance after repeating what I said the Elvis impersonator I put the ring on her finger and Bobbi Bobbi said

"I Do"

Bobbi did the same thing and Lance said

"I Do" Immediately after the Elvis impersonators made him say the fateful

"Yes"

and then declare them husband and wife

During the "receipt" before returning to the base Bryan gave the speech of the witness

"When you got married the first time, I've always said that you and Bobbi would, have been together a lifetime, but actually I was wrong. It's been two years from your divorce and now I hope not to be mistaken as the first time, but I wish you a second time wishes for a beautiful life together. And now we do a toast to Lance and Bobbi "

Everyone raised their glasses and said, "Congratulations" and began to drink Back at the base port Bobbi Lance in his room for ... ... ... And Gennifer since he had the room next to that of Lance said

"Guys how about if to conclude this evening of freedom without making us feel all revenue in my room and my toys spy" peek " what do the spouses Hunter? "

The activities proposed by Gennifer liked at all, and all passed the night to "peek" spouses Hunter.

END

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SMALL STORY ABOUT THE HUNTINGBIRD WEDDING (2 CHAPTERS STORY) IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BOBBI WILL DO A SPECIAL SURPRISE TO LANCE I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING.


	2. Happy Anniversary Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Bobbi will do a special surprise to Lance

It was the first anniversary of the second marriage of HuntingBird and Bobbi did a surprise to Lance ... ... Bobbi euphoric woke up early because she had to run to the HUB, I leave to Lance breakfast ready and a greeting card on which was wrote

"anniversary Card love. Cabbage year together again, it seems to me that yesterday we said again," Yes "and is once and for all in the heart of LasVegas and I think this time is much more fun than the first. I love you to die more than the first time. I'm sorry if you do not have them in bed to wake up with you, but I had to run the HUB and perhaps I might be late for dinner tonight. If I'm late you prepare everything and start without me and worry that I think of you always. A kiss I Love Your Bobbi. "

Lance read the card that has left Bobbi and said,

"Damn good love anniversary thanks for the wonderful breakfast and good wishes for the fabulous and I love you to death and you are quiet without you I do not start anything"

Around 21 Lance had prepared everything and at one point saw Bobbi come home, Lance ran to kiss her and gave her best wishes for the anniversary and said

"Happy anniversary Bobbi"

"Happy anniversary Lance" the two passed a nice intimate dinner together and Lance then he closed his eyes to Bobbi

"Honey you close your eyes a second, I give you my gift."

"Ok honey I close them immediately." Said Bobbi who covered her eyes after a minute Lance told her to reopen and re Bobbi them open and saw that her neck was a necklace with the date of their second wedding and Bobbi seeing gift Lance said

"WOW thanks love love you so much" and they kissed

"Now my gift," said Bobbi Bobbi took a red box and told Lance

"Lance before you open it I want to tell you that my gift for you and good news"

Lance opened the gift and saw the little shoes Baby now heads that Bobbi Bobbi was pregnant and said

"Happy Anniversary Dad"

"Wow this is the most beautiful present you could get, thanks Bobbi love you to death,"

said Lance after watching a movie the HuntingBird went to bed before sleeping and Lance said,

"So how would you call our son?"

"Well I do not know I hope it is a female, named Kimberly" Bobbi said,

"Well to be honest I hope it male or female, you and the child are comfortable," said Lance

Then the two fell asleep.

***

After the HuntingBird married they moved to a house near the base, which they did also BadWard and PhiLinda but back on the bus if a mission the need, still live behind the SkyeWard, FitzSimmons, Tripplett, Mack and Koenig.

END

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY, AND NOW AFTER THIS STORY WILL FOLLOW A SERIES OF ONE-SHOOT THE ORDER OF THIS ONE SHOOT IS (And We Have Undestand, On The Bus Back From A Mission, Enlargement, Delivering Of The Names, Back From The HUB) I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS SERIES OF ONE SHOOT I WISH AN HAPPY READING AND I REMIND TO YOU YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES TRANSLATED IN ITALIAN AT THE WEBSITE "efpfanfic.com" WITH THE NAME OF "theblinkytheory" 


End file.
